The night of the storm
by HanjiYaoiAlchemist
Summary: In a stormy night, Matt and Mello became their everything.


It was a rainy night in the city of Winchester, United Kingdom.

In an ample, solemn institute, with a golden plate which reports the engraving "Wammy's house", two boys are sitted in their room.

The first one had messy, dark brown hair, a big striped long sleeves shirt and a pair of goggles, with yellow lens, covered his bright, blue eyes.

Despite the impaired view, he was playing with an old Gameboy, sitted with his back on the light yellow wall, right under the window where a lot of rain drops were running down.

The other boy was the exactly definition of a pure, marvelous angel.

Blonde and fine hair were the perfect frame for his crystalline, light blue eyes, which reminded at the purest, transparent ice.

They were pointed on a biology book, open in front of him, on the bed which he used since he was almost five years old.

The two boys were quiet, focused on their activities, until a big thunder made them jolt.

-Matt.- Said the blonde boy with a bossy voice.

-Yeah Mells?- Answered the other one, without looking away of his Gameboy.

-You should study, the test is tomorrow-.

The brown haired boy, Matt, sighed.

-Ya know that I don't care absolutely nothing, right? And you should stop reading that book, you already finished it four times this week.-

Mello glanced at him for a moment, and then closed loudly the book, to get up and walk ominously toward the gamer.

-At least stare in my eyes while you talk with me.-

Matt sighed, again, while switching off his Gameboy and looking at Mello, the eyes still covered by the goggles.

-And then- said Mello sitting in front of him -You know I hate those things.- He took em' off slowly, staring in the blue, magnificent irises of his best friend.

Matt didn't show nothing, but his heart started to beat faster, when his eyes stared in the icy blue eyes of his dangerous, huge, childish love.

At thirteen years old, Matt loved Mello, and nobody has absolutely any idea.

He didn't care about the fact they were both male, nobody ever teached him that the "traditional couple" was formed by a female being and a male being.

The real problem, Matt reflected, was that child were Mello.

But he couldn't do anything anymore. Mello now was HIS Mello, and nothing else was going to distract him.

Mello sited right next to him, with the back and the head abandoned on the wall.

His eyes closed, a leg on the floor and the other one on Mello's chest, his hands on the knee.

Matt was studying him, the sight lost on the beautiful face.

He wanted to kiss him. And he did. There was no problem. No right moment, no romanticism.

Matt moved, and kissed the thin lips of his Mello.

His face red, he took the face of the blond in his hand. Not to avoid him of the possibility of leaving, simply because... He wanted to.

Mello was freezed. He kept his eyes opened, staring at the blushed cheeks of Matt, his lips, and his hand on his own cheeks.

Matt interrupted the kiss. Mello didn't show nothing.

-But you are my best friend.- said Mello, unusually calm.

The brown haired boy had planned a hysterical crisis, but nothing was happening.

He wiped away quickly a tears which rolled on his cheek.

-I know.- he nodded, keeping his eyes low.

He felt so... Alive. He felt his heart pumping blood in his veins. He felt the embarrassment. He felt... Sadness. Matt was sad.

Surprised by this new fact, He retired every contact with Mello. With his Best Friend.

Those words opened a wound in Matt's heart. Until...

-Do it again.-

Matt wided his eyes. - W-what?- asked.

-Do it again- repeated Mello.

-Kiss me-

Matt got up his eyes, more than surprised.

He obeyed. Like always.

Matt pressed his lips on Mello's, and felt a shock of emotion in his body.

Mello replied slowly. It wasn't something particularly hot. Or special. It was a kiss.

When Mello interrupted the kiss, saw that Matt was trembling. He hugged him.

-Since now, you're mine. Mine, and only mine.

Matt smiled, surrounded by Mello's arms.

-I've always been.-

-Good.-

They started to kiss again, with delicacy, two child in an orphanage room, the night at Winchester with the storm.


End file.
